A Better Kiss
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: A more adult version to the kiss scene towards the beginning of Ben 10: Alien Swarm.  It is in 3rd Person POV, an M with a lemon  18  , and entirely Gwen/Kevin.


A more adult version to the kiss scene towards the beginning of Ben 10: Alien Swarm. I think I got the quotes right at the beginning, it's been a while since I have seen the movie. It is in 3rd Person POV, an M with a lemon, and entirely Gwen/Kevin. Originally it was just going to be a vague lime, but I wanted to work on improving my sex scenes, tell me how I did!

* * *

><p>A Better Kiss<p>

"Kevin!" Gwen smiled at him, "You did it!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek for finding the location of the chips. This was definitely going to help them out.

"The cheek?" Kevin questioned dramatically, "I find all the big, bad aliens chips and all I get is a kiss on the _cheek_?" Gwen rolled her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips as Kevin's looked her up and down.

Gwen winked at him suggestively before turning around, ignoring him completely as she typed a way on the computer. She was looking up the address where the chips were when she felt Kevin's arm slip around her waist.

He watched her work from over her shoulder, his hand running up and down her side. The other hand lay comfortably in the middle of her stomach. He could feel the tightening beneath his hand as she tensed.

There really was no denying the sexual attraction between them or the sparks that were flying, although Gwen would try adamantly. She spun around in his arms, their lips crashing together immediately.

Kevin lifted Gwen easily onto the console behind her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their kiss became more intense Gwen dug her hands deeper into his hair, gripping it tightly in her fists.

Their bodies pressed closed together, and their mouths separated as they sucked in air breathlessly. Gwen's hands fell around his shoulder, tightly keeping her in place as his head dipped down to her neck.

"Now _that_ is what I would call a kiss," Kevin whispered in Gwen's ear huskily.

Gwen moaned slightly as his mouth sucked at her pulse point, sending heat through her body. Lust burning in her eyes as she replied, "I think we can do better."

She pulled him by his hair back to her lips, earning herself a husky growl from Kevin. He pushed her blue sweater off her shoulders as he deepened their passionate kiss. Tongues dueling for dominance as their hands roamed each other.

Slipping her hands under Kevin's shirts Gwen slowly pushed them both upwards. Taking his cue from the beautiful red head, Kevin pulled away from their kiss to tug them off completely. Gwen grinned appreciatively as she leaned back against the console.

Green eyes raking in the sight, darkening with lust. Kevin leaned over her, a smirk on his face, "Like what you see?" He slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, enjoying the way her chest was heaving.

Lying back completely on the console, Gwen wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck again. Her white blouse pooling around her as they began to kiss again. Their bodies moving against the other like puzzle pieces fitting together.

Kevin trailed feather-light kisses on her jaw, leaving soon-to-be hickeys on her neck as he went. His teeth pulling at her soft, pale skin before his tongue massage the pain away. Gwen moaned lightly, her head falling to one-side to give him better access.

His hands trailed down her sides, leaving goose bumps wherever his fingers touched. Kevin's hands soon found themselves grasping her hips beneath her skirt, her core rubbing against him teasingly.

If her eyes were open Kevin would have seen the glint in them to warn him as her hands quickly moved from his back to the waistband of his jeans. Making quick work of the button and zipper Gwen's fingers were grazing across the sensitive skin of his throbbing manhood.

Soft groans played in her ear, his husky voice like chanting that pushed her forward. Grasping his penis fully in her hand she stroked him, bringing him out of his jeans. Kevin slipped her panties down her hips and out of the way.

Their eyes met and in that split second the decision was made. Kevin pulled a condom out of his back pocket, opening it quickly and slipping it on before slowly pushing into her folds for the first time.

A soft gasp echoed out of her mouth before she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Their pace accelerated as they pushed and pulled apart. Mouths latched together, zealously attacking each other as their pleasure rose.

Gwen moaned into their kiss, her nails digging into Kevin's shoulder as her climax reached its peak. The legs tightening around his waist as the walls of her vagina began squeezing around him. One last thrust and Kevin's own orgasm came.

They pulled apart slowly, resting their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath. Smiles plastered on their faces.

"As usual, you were right," Kevin murmured quietly, grinning at her in amusement. Gwen giggled as they separated, cleaning up and fixing their clothes in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
